1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to propeller systems and specifically to propeller systems powered by a solid rocket.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Braking system based on rockets are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to rocket propelled braking systems. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for spittoons and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. These shortfalls make that no device currently know or previously disclosed utilizes rockets propelled with solid fuel to stop a vehicle either card, wagon, ship, or airplanes. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.